jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Mando'ade
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Signatur Hallo Mando'ade, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße KitDiskussion 23:09, 21. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Mando'ade, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. KitDiskussion 23:09, 21. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :*klopf, klopf* 13:38, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Aloha, denk doch bitte an den Text oben. ↑↑↑ Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 14:19, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Hi, ich weiß nicht genau was ihr meint ich habe doch bisher (außer einen) noch gar keinen Eintrag gemacht?? Oder meint ihr alle den?????? xD Wär schön, wenn mir jemand auf die Sprünge hilft. Viele Grüße --Mando'ade 15:01, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Du hast deine Benutzerseite ganz oft hintereinander bearbeitet... das sieht man auch bei Letzte Änderungen und das meinten die beiden. Ich meinte deinen Edit bei den Vorschlägen. KitDiskussion 15:39, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Bitte achte auch darauf, dass, wenn du mehrere kleine Abschnitte eines Artikels bearbeitest, du die alle zusammen bearbeitest, indem du oben auf bearbeiten klickst und eben nicht jeden Absatz einzeln. KitDiskussion 12:33, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) Nochne blöde Frage xD wird die Anzahl der Artikel irgendwo aufgezählt, wenn ja wo?? Oder muss man da selber mitzählen xDD ich weiß is ne dumme Frage naja:) Gruß --Mando'ade 16:02, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Also, eine Zählung aller Artikel findest du auf Spezial:Statistik. Wenn du nur deine eigenen Artikel meinst, kannst du sie durch den Befehl Mando'ade anzeigen lassen. Dafür kannst du dir auch diese Seite ansehen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:25, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke xD!!!und kann man auch sehen welche??:) --Mando'ade 17:43, 23. Okt. 2010 (CEST) UC-Bedingungen Hallo Mando'ade, wenn du einen neuen Artikel erstellst und UC setzt, musst der Artikel einen gewissen Mindestinhalt haben → hier nachzulesen. Daher habe ich den Artikel Knights of the Old Republic VIII vorerst gelöscht. – Andro A • Disku 16:23, 25. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hier Mission von Coruscant (Zillo-Bestie) bitte auch machen--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 21:16, 1. Dez. 2010 (CET) Kommaregeln Hallo Mando'ade, bitte unterlasse diese falschen Kommasetzungen. Es wird ein Komma nach einem Nebensatz gesetzt, "Aufgrund dieses Ereignisses" (Bsp.) ist aber kein Nebensatz, sondern eine simple Wortgruppe, ansonsten müsste, man, ja, alle, Satzglieder, oder, Wörter, abtrennen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:33, 21. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Tut mir leid kommt nicht wieder vor xD--Mando'ade 19:20, 21. Dez. 2010 (CET) TCW-Projekt Hi Mando'ade. Hast du meine Antwort nicht gelesen? Du hast mich doch angeschrieben und gefragt, ob du bei Projekten mitmachen darfst. Wie dem auch sei: Herzlich Willkommen im Projekt und viel Spaß, Darth Hate 10:28, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Tut mir leid xD Vielen Dank, juhu ich bin in einem Projekt^^ Viele Grüße--Mando'ade 17:09, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) Smileys in Diskussionen Hey Mando'ade. Ich wollte dich nur mal bitten, keine Smileys in Diskussionen zu setzen. Wenn du unbedingt Smileys willst, dann nutzt doch bitte die aus der Kategorie:Smileys. Die sehen besser aus. Datei:;-).gif Das ganze einfach weil es seriöser aussieht. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 17:25, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ja, ok Hast du schon über den Artikel Korriban gesehen? Viele Grüße --Mando'ade 17:26, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) Layout Hey Mando'ade, letztendlich ist es mir egal, wäre aber trotzdem cool, wenn du fragst, ob du die Codes meiner Benutzerseite nutzen kannst. Hat nämlich schon recht lang gedauert, das genau so hinzukriegen. GAR ''Diskussion'' 22:29, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Das tut mir leid, ich wollte nur die Farben wie du. Sorry. Dennoch Viele Grüße--Mando'ade 22:31, 2. Jan. 2011 (CET) Lesenswert Kandidaten Hey Mando, könntest du es bitte in Zukunft lassen, einfach einen Artikel für die Wahl vorzuschlagen aber selber überhaupt kein Kommentar abzugeben? Ausserdem denke ich nicht, dass der Artikel in seiner jetzigen Form die Auszeichnung verdient hat und als Autor seine Artikel vorzuschlagen kommt auch nicht immer gut. Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 19:35, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :achso entschuldigung ich dachte das muss so gemacht werden. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Sorry. -- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:50, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Kein Problem --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:52, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::ich mach das nicht mehr.-- [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:53, 4. Jan. 2011 (CET)